Casa vazia
by P. do Encharcado
Summary: Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione aproveitam a casa vazia. A fic tem episódios soltos. O primeiro capítulo conta as preliminares de HG no chuveiro antes da primeira vez... O próximo vai ser a primeira vez deles.


Acordara com calor, pois as cortinas estavam abertas. Era verão em londres e o sol da manhã queimava sua pele alva. Esfregou os olhos, olhou em volta e estranhou que Rony não estivesse dormindo ali. Claro, ele viajou com a Mione ontem para desfazer o feitiço de seus pais.

A casa estava silenciosa, silenciosa demais...

Decidiu tomar um banho para se refrescar...

Tomou a toalha, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Não havia barulho nenhum na porta, mal sabia ele que o banheiro estava "ocupado", o que só descobriu ao abrir a porta e em seguida fecha-la.

— Ai Merlin, Gina me desculpe eu vou sair.

— Harry estava nervoso, tentava em vão abrir a porta, pois seus dedos não o obedeciam. Havia acabado de ver Gina tomando banho e sentia um formigamento no ventre em pensar na água escorrendo pelo seu corpo nu, a pele branca fresca pelo banho e naquelas curvas sinuosas, os cabelos vermelhos entre as pernas...

Conseguiu abrir a porta depois de algum tempo, mas foi surpreendido por um feitiço que a trancou. Por reflexo, puxou a varinha para destravar a porta, mas novamente, Gina o surpreendera desarmando-o.

Só então Harry voltou a encará-la, não sem antes respirar fundo e tentar acalmar seu monstro interior, que lhe dizia para fazer coisas inimagináveis com Gina naquele momento.

— Eu não estou entendendo o que você quer.

Gina não explicou, com um sorriso nos lábios se aproximou de Harry, deu-lhe um selinho rápido, porém provocante, e passou de leve os lábios pelo seu pescoço, deixando arrepios pelo seu corpo.

—Quer mesmo que eu te diga?—disse com uma voz rouca e provocante. Em seguida, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Harry.

Harry não conseguiu conter um gemido. Tentava dizer algo, dizer que aquilo era loucura, pois estavam na Toca com todos os Weasleys, ou melhor, quase todos, pois Rony estava na Austrália, o Sr. Weasley juntamente com Percy já deviam ter ido para o ministério, Carlinhos havia retornado para a Romênia na noite anterior, Gui tinha voltado para o chalé das conchas há uma semana e Jorge tinha reaberto as Gemialidades após alguns meses decorridos desde a última batalha. Na verdade, estavam na toca apenas Harry, Gina, e a Senhora Weasley.

— Gi, sua mãe está lá embaixo e...—Suspirou ao sentir as unhas da namorada em seu peito.

— Não tem ninguém em casa. Mamãe foi visitar o Gui e me deixou aqui para cuidar de você.

Gina deu um beijo calmo doce e molhado em Harry. Seus gemidos eram abafados pela boca de Gina.

Harry estava se deliciando com o beijo, suas línguas se massageavam de uma maneira lenta e enlouquecedoraque provocava sensações maravilhosas. Depois de algum tempo beijando-a, sua consciência lebrou-lhe que aquela loucura estava chegando a um ponto em que ele não ia conseguir parar.

Interrompeu o beijo, abraçou Gina sentindo seu mamilos enrijecidos contra seu peito e disse:

— Eu te quero muito Gina, mas não quero desrespeitar sua família, e nem você.

Gina se afastou de Harry, olhou aquelas íris verdes. Viu nelas o desejo e o amor que aquele garoto tinha por ela. Deu um sorriso e disse:

— Minha mãe está ciente do que vai acontecer entre nós mais cedo ou mais tarde. Talvez tenha sido essa a intenção dela ao me deixar aqui.

Harry sentiu-se aliviado do peso da culpa de estar tão à vontade com a caçulinha Weasley, mas se lembrou de um detalhe.

—Gi, você tomou poção?

—Sim, fui ao medibruxo com mamãe para tomar essas providencias.

Gina Voltou a passar a mão pelo seu tórax, agora escorregando para a barriga e para dentro do cós da calça.

Harry não a deixou terminar o trajeto, segurou sua mão e perguntou:

— Tem certeza?

— Tanta como a de que eu amo você.

Harry não ia mais conseguir parar, não havia nada que o impediria de ir até o fim com a sua ruivinha. A beijou de uma forma lenta, porém possessiva, suas mãos passeavam pelas laterais do corpo da namorada descendo pela cintura, a barriga, os quadris, voltando até chegar aos seios.

Gina começa a gemer quando uma das mãos de Harry começa a acariciar um seio enquanto a outra pousa em sua nuca, curvando seu pescoço de modo que ele deposite ali seus beijos.

Ela decide puxar a camiseta de pijama que o namorado usava, beijando e lambendo cada pedaço de pele descoberta.

Harry sente sua respiração falhar quando sente a língua quente e úmida de Gina em seu peito e imediatamente a ajuda a tirar sua camiseta.

Ao vê-lo nu da cintura para cima, Gina o abraça forte e puxa seus lábios para uma beijo selvagem. Harry sente sua excitação aumentar ao sentir os seios dela em seu peito. Sente vontade de gemer, mas não quer interromper o beijo, quando decide descer as mãos até a cintura da namorada e aperta-la contra si.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry afasta seus corpos sem deixar de beijá-la e volta a colocar as mãos nos seios da namorada, arrancando gemidos altos de Gina.

Sentir a pele macia dos seios de Gina em suas mãos já não é o suficiente. Harry começa a fazer uma trilha decrescente de beijos e chupões pelo pescoço, pelo colo, até chegar a um dos seios da namorada. Ele beijava e chupava um de seus mamilos enquanto fazendo-a soltar um gritinho.

— Tem certeza de que ninguém vai nos ouvir? - Harry perguntou interrompendo as carícias, sob protestos de Gina.

Não tem ninguém aqui para nos ouvir, e se tiver, coloquei um _abbafiatto_ na porta para que você não ouvisse o chuveiro ligado.

Harry, sorri e não resiste ao comentário.

Você planejou tudo?

Nos mínimos detalhes, sem me esquecer de abrir as cortinas para que você acordasse com muito calor.

Harry voltou a beijá-la, mas ela interrompeu, levando os lábios até o ouvido de Harry pressionando seu corpo no dele, dizendo:

Vem tomar um banho bem gostoso comigo!

Harry não ia negar um pedido desses, e tirou a calça, quando se deu conta de que ia ficar nu pela primeira vez na frente de uma garota, corou e olhou para Gina indeciso sobre tirar ou não a cueca.

Gina olhou para Harry e deu-lhe um beijo calmo, puxando para dentro do box ligando o chuveiro sobre os dois.

Gina comçou um trilha decrescente de beijos, até tocar sua língua de leve na cabeça do pênis de Harry, que a essa altura já se encontrava atravessando o elástico da cueca para fora. Harry deu um gemido ao sentir as lambidinhas de gina no local, que aproveitou o momento para puxar a cueca de Harry e colocar ele todo na sua boca.

Ah... Harry gemia alto enquanto Gina ora sugava com força, ora lambia da base à glande, beijando-a e esfregando a pontinha da língua naquele minúsculo orifício, Levando o namorado à loucura.

Harry se deliciava com as sensações que a boca de Gina em seu lugar mais secreto lhe proporcionava. Estava se sentindo nas nuvens quando percebeu que poderia gozar a qualquer momento. Decidiu avisar Gina.

Amor — disse com a voz entrecortada.

Quieto — disse em Gina em seguida voltou a chupar com força fazendo movimentos de vaivém.

Eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Ele gozava dentro da boca de Gina, enquanto ela se deliciava com o gosto de Harry em sua boca.

O rapaz estava com a respiração descompassada, o coração acelerado e satisfeito pelo prazer que sentira, mas estava cada vez mais ansioso para retribuir.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de encostar sua ruivinha na parede e iniciar uma trilha decrescente de beijos pelo rosto, boca, pescoço, ombro, seio... Ele os beijava , alternando um e outro mantendo a mão em um seio enquanto chupava, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares com a língua no mamilo.

Gina arfava de prazer. A sensação de ter Harry sugando seus seios era maravilhosa.

Harry começou a escorregar uma das mãos para a intimidade de Gina, fazendo-a gemer alto.

Harry, eu não aguento mais!

Harry levantou a cabeça e sorriu, orgulhoso ao constatar que sua amada estava sentindo muito prazer. Decidiu continuar torturando-a, com os lábios no seio esquerdo, uma mão no seio direito e a outra fazendo movimentos circulares no clitóris. Em seguida, começou a massagear a vulva.

Gina levantou a cabeça e começou a falar coisas desconexas, as pernas bambas e a sensação de que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Harrrr...Ahhhh!

A ruiva acabara de ter um orgasmo. Harry chupou o dedo molhado nos fluidos de Gina e decidiu que aquela tortura ainda não tinha acabado. Comecou a fazer carinhos com a pontinha da língua na intimidade da ruiva, que começou a se remexer inquieta, mal aguentando se manter sobre as pernas, tamanho prazer. Ela gritava mais do que nunca, Harry sentia seus fluidos como uma correnteza, pois a ruiva tinha orgasmos múltiplos e ele se excitava cada vez mais. Gina segurou forte em seus ombros, deixando marcas, e chegou ao clímax, relaxando em seguida. Ela escorregava devagarinho pelo boxe, quando Harry a segurou no colo e aparatou no quarto da ruiva.


End file.
